Force of Love
by Brigitta Pekelharing
Summary: Penguins, beavers, lemurs, badgers, otter, dolphin: All the cause of one crazy scenario when the whole zoo goes love sick after Kowalski and Private accidentally set off an unstoppable gas which induces all to feel in love. Includes many pairings Kowalski/Dorris, Skipper/Marlene and more. Takes place after 'The Penguin Who Loved Me.' Told in short chapters.
1. Chapter 1: In the Air

_So this is something totally new for me to be trying, it'll be aimed at being just light hearted nonsense and I really hope you all enjoy._

 _Please review!_

 **Chapter One: In the Air**

Skipper stirred his drink with his fish and sniffed the air,' I smell something off men!' he announced.

'Could it be the rotten fish sir?' asked Private, who was sitting opposite the table from Skipper, building a house of cards and indicating the pile of slowly rotting fish which sat at the other end of the room.

'Well that's what comes of letting Rico go on holiday,' said Skipper,' but I meant something was off as in wrong kind of off!'

Private glanced round the somewhat empty room and said blandly,' I don't see anything the matter Skipper.'

Skipper leaned his face right into Privates,' are you calling me wrong!' he demanded.

'No,' Private looked innocent,' it's just I'm pretty sure it's the fish.'

Skipper turned his head to look at the pile of rotting fish and drew a long breath,' we have to draw lots on that one,' he said,' the man who loses removes it.'

Private tapped his flippers together,' but sir, who will be joining the drawing of lots?' he asked.

'You will,' said Skipper,' oh you just lost, get rid of it Private.'

Private drew a long breath,' permission to get a protective head cover?' he said.

'Granted,' replied Skipper.

Private skipped across the room and whizzed through the door leading to Kowalski's lab. He had thought Kowalski was preparing for his date with Dorris, but instead he found him bending over a tube of red liquid, with a pair of goggles on.

'Hey Kowalski, what are you doing?' asked Private in a happy chirp.

Kowalski started at the sound of a voice and spun about as though caught in the act of doing something illegal. He threw himself in front of the test tube to hide it from sight and gave Private a very weak smile.

'Just getting ready... you know... big date.'

'Bigger than usual?' asked Private, and then seeing Kowalski blush he gave the most sentimental squeak and cried,' you are going to propose!'

'Shhh!' cried Kowalski, snapping a flipper over Private's beak,' shhh! Someone might hear you!'

Private wiggled away from his friend's beak covering flipper and asked simply,' won't everyone know really soon if you do ask her?' he inquired.

Kowalski glanced toward the door and seeing Skipper was out of earshot he said in a low voice,' I'm trying to concoct a potion which will make me more …,' he halted.

'Confident?' offered Private.

'At ease,' corrected Kowalski.

'So, how is it going?' asked Private, waddling over and pushing past Kowalski to see the test tube,' is it the red stuff?' he asked.

'It's very basic still,' insisted Kowalski, pushing Private away,' it needs work. At the present time goodness only know what it could do.'

'End the world?' asked Private, going on old experience.

Kowalski rolled his eyes,' simple minded,' he told Private blandly,' it has no lethal fluid in it, only a good dose of confidence and...,' he gazed at a picture of Dorris, which he had pinned to the wall above his desk and signed,' love,' he said, his tone dreamy and spaced.

'It just needs fairy dust and moon hugs!' cried Private, hopping from one foot to the other in his excitement.

That brought Kowalski back to his senses,' moon hugs and fairy dust do not exist in this mundane world of ours,' he said coolly,' science does not allow for...'

Private was ignoring him however and skipping over he snatched up the red liquid, apparently totally bewitched by it.

'Private!' shouted Kowalski, attempting to snatch back the vile.

It spun into the air above them both and came down smashing into the lid of a vat of gas and messing over. Just as both penguins were drawing a long breath of relief there was the sound of an explosion and the red liquid melted the lid of the vat and sent gas spiraling into the air, out the door (Skipper shouted,' what in the world!) and out the main hatch door.


	2. Chapter 2: Out of Command

_Chapter 2 and I hope you all enjoy. This was fun to write, so I do hope you'll find it equally entertaining to read!_

 **Chapter Two: Out of Command**

Kowalski and Private both stared, horror stricken, at Skipper. He stood in front of them, a dark glower on his face.

'Kowalski!' his tone was a threat,' what just happened?'

Kowalski blinked and tried his hand at a tone of ease,' just a mishap,' he said,' very, very small, unnoticeable...'

'Unnoticeable!' snapped Skipper,' there is an tremendous amount of gas seeping out of our front door!'

Kowalski gave a very uneasy laugh,' it's just gas Skipper,' he explained,' completely harmless I assure you.'

'Ha!' Skipper retorted,' I've heard that before.'

Private got uneasily to his feet, his short, round body swaying slightly.' Er sir,' he addressed Skipper who looked round on him.' I was the one who cause that stuff to be split you know and...'

'I blame Kowalski!' snapped Skipper,' he is always the one to blame for this sort of thing!'

'But sir...' protested Private.

'Now, now Soldier,' Skipper patted him gently,' you got a good heart and I admire it, but don't let it get between me and telling Kowalski off!'

Kowalski also got to his feet, scowling visibly.' Listen here Skipper,' he intervened,' Private it right, if it wasn't for him...'

Skipper cut in,' oh blame the Private,' he drawled,' too chicken hearted to take the blame yourself, throw it off on the baby!'

'Well if you'll pardon me Skipper...'

'I will not! You go too far soldier!' Skipper leaned his face right into Kowalski,' stand down you hear me!' he repeated.

Kowalski backed slightly,' but Skipper...' he still protested in a feeble voice.

Skipper curled his flippers,' that's enough!' he snapped.

Kowalski's scowl was visible, but he backed down, muttering,' fine, no one appreciates the art of science, no one understands...' and his voice went off into a lengthy mumble.

Skipper glared at him,' I'm not hearing...' he leaned and shouted down Kowalski's ear hole,' an APOLOGY!'

Kowalski flinched,' all right, all right, all my fault, I'm sorry, okay!'

Skipper's smile returned like a sun,' think no more of it soldier,' he said,' there don't seem to be any adverse side effects, we're all still alive aren't we? Now Private get back to cleaning up the fish, Kowalski, don't you have a date to be going on?'

Kowalski looked up at the clock and gave a panicked cry before bolting off, through the door and out the hatch.

'Late, late, late, late!' he cried. It was five to seven and his date with Doris was on the peer, at seven on the dot.

Outside there was a distinct red vapor hanging in the air and most the zoo animals were sniffing in a puzzled way. Kowalski took no notice however as he bounded over the high fence and hurried along. He was just passing Marlene's habitat when his pathway was blocked by the pest of all pests, King Julian of the Lemurs.

'Stop!' he shouted imperiously, one hand out in front of him, which Kowalski smacked straight into, sending them both smashing onto the pavement.

Both sat up, King Julian adjusting his crown,' I demand to know what is this smell that is stinking up my kingdom!' he announced loudly, waving his hand at a bit of red gas which was sailing by.

'Is doesn't have a smell,' protested Kowalski getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

'It sticks of rotten fishiness!' snapped Julian.

'Oh,' Kowalski haltered,' that's not the gas, that's the rotten fish in our habitat, Private is removing it.'

'Then what is this stuff that floats?' asked Julian. Kowalski opened his beak to respond but Julian cut him short with a triumphant cry,' ah!' he exclaimed,' it is the sky spirits, they are expressing their wondrous joy with me, the King, for the wondrous dance I preformed last night.'

Personally Kowalski, Skipper and even the Private had been wanting to throw something at Julian for the noise his midnight dancing had made and his assurance now, uttered in a voice of triumph, that he would repeat the performance tonight, filled Kowalski with dismay.

He determined to acquaint Skipper with the news as soon as he got home, so they might make sure the headaches of the night before were not repeated. But now he was on a time crunch and he dashed off, without making any attempt to convince Julian that the red gas had nothing to do with sky spirits, happy or otherwise.

 _More to Come!_

 _Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Otter

_Looks like things are going to get complicated after this chapter, I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review to let me know what you think!_

 **Chapter Three: The Otter**

Marlene came out of her shelter to sniff at the air. She couldn't smell anything out of place, but there did appear to be a red haze in the sky. She swiped a paw at it and then frowned in perplexity. There was no visible substance to grab onto and it puzzled her.

She shook her head slightly and closed her eyes tight, maybe that afternoon nap had muddled her brain. But on reopening her eyes she found the red mist was still there and there were visible signs in the zoo that everyone was seeing it. Burt the elephant was stamping round his habitat as if he planned to eradicate the red mist this way.

In the Gorilla habitant Bing and Bada were both gazing at this mist with stupid expressions on their faces, while Roy the rhino was growly at it like an angry dog. In the monkey habitant on the other hand all was peace. Phil was asleep and Mason was sweeping up banana peals humming to himself.

The badger habitant appeared to be empty as there was no sign of Stacy or Becky, odds where good they were attempting to track the red mist.

The beavers were quarreling with one another and waving arms about at the mist. They were somewhere near to shouting, but too far for Marlene to overhear.

At the lemurs Mort was gazing at the mist, muttering things to it, while Maurice was grabbing a nap, seeing King Julian was no where near.

She saw no penguin in sight, but she figured they were likely attempting to fix the mist. Odds were good it was the fault of one of Kowalski's inventions.

Marlene had just determined to put the whole thing out of her mind and was about to take a big dive, when a voice made her jump sky high. She turned and found Julian, who was staring at her, with a slightly sillier look on his face than was usual, even for him.

'Er... hello Marlene!' he exclaimed, clearly in a state of some unusual nerves.' I didn't expect to find you here.'

Marlene stared at him, hands on her hips,' ahuh,' she said,' you know I live her Julian,' she rolled her eyes,' what do you want?'

'No nothing Marlene,' protested Julian. He twisted his fingers together and gave her a very unusual shy smile,' did you see this red mist?' he asked.

Marlene raised her brows,' I should say I have,' she said.

Julian put am arm around her and swung her round to see his throne,' it's a message from the sky spirits,' he told her and puckering his lips he leaned toward her.

'Argh!' Marlene shoved him away,' what is with you?' she demanded.

'The sky spirits have decided it is time that I got a queen,' Julian announced.

Marlene looked thoroughly terrified by now and might have made a bolt for it had Skipper not come somersaulting over the wall.

'What do you want now?' asked Marlene, swinging round to face him.

'Yes, what do you want penguin!?' snapped Julian,' can't you see Marlene and I were having a moment?'

Skipper stared at him,' Ringtail I've more to worry about right now than you.'

'Well,' Julian pushed his face into Skipper's,' I only have to worry about me and I am me and I am the most important in this kingdom so you should just go away!'

Skipper shook his head and turned to Marlene,' I need you to listen to me,' he said,' we have a... a...' he stopped, staring with stupefaction at her,' a situation...' he cut off and shook his head,' sorry,' he said,' this mist appears to have befuddled my brain, I was going to tell you something about it,' he looked up,' but I can't remember what,' his expression became dreamy,' it's... pretty,' he announced.

'Indeed it is,' sighed Julian,' but it is not for you to enjoy,' he gave Skipper a shove,' it is to set the mood of love for Marlene and I.'

'The what!?' yelled Skipper enraged.

'The. Mood,' said Julian distinctly,' I wouldn't expect you army guys to know anything about it.'

'Oh yeah! Well this army guy has his own mood and it doesn't have time for you!'

'Well this King has decreed that no penguins are allowed in the otter habitant.'

'And I choose to ignore your stupid degrees!'

'And I demand...'

'Okay boys, boys,' Marlene pushed them apart,' calm down all right, you can both go until you start acting normally.'

'But I'm the King...' began Julian.

'But Marlene...' protested Skipper.

'You heard me!' she snapped,' both of you, out!'

Julian gave his tale a flick,' obviously I need to show her my kingliness,' he said and walked decisively off toward his habitat.

Skipper meanwhile looked toward Marlene and cleared his throat.' Er, don't know what came over me,' he coughed out, then waved his flippers before her face,' you didn't see anything,' he assured her.

 _More to Come!_

 _Please Review!_


End file.
